Black Blood
by lulusprague13
Summary: A girl who falls in love but denies it to herself finds a world byond the door of reality and will involve herself in a world she dosent yet understand


Black Blood: A New World Opened

"Bri. Hey wait up!" called a girl named Kristy, raceing up the path to meet her friend Brianna Green. A boy slipped past her but she didn't see him she turned so her back was to him as he stroode past. But as he did Kristy sprinted right into Bri sending her toard the ground. She braced herself for the cement side walk to come into contact with her skull, but instead found herself stairing up into the eyes of a black haired boy, who wore a baseball cap but pale skin and a t-shirt. He had deep black eyes that were botomless pits of emptyness. But through the deep black wonder their was feeling and adventure that was beautiful. He staired at me I staired at him for just moments lost in eachothers gazes. Kristy got up and rubed her head witch apperantly colided with my violin case. He helped me up. Niether of us spoke a word. I walked over to Kristy and hulled her up. "Ow."

"Kristy you need to watch where your running." I turned to the boy."Thanks for catching me and sorry my friend here dosent watch where shes sprinting sometimes." He was smiling. Suddenly Katie screeched and jumped into the boys arms.

"Kristy what are you-" A sudden cut off, "Wait hes your cousin?" I realize that is the word he screeched, as I was thanking the boy before.

"Bri this is my cousin Steban, cuz this is my best friend Brianna." With a smile I extended a hand so we could shake. Insteaad of actualy shakeing he grabed myhand bent down and kissed the back of it. I was suprysed he was dressed like a highschool teen but had the maners of a gentleman.

"It was nice to meet you Brianna could I walk with the two of you for a while?" he asked jestureing the question to Katie but not takeing his eyes off me. I was still speech less he was truly a different boy.

"Shour Im just walking Bri home then I turn arround but mom and dad wont be home untill 7 or 8 so Ill swing over to your place. What do you say Bri?" he hadent stoped looking at me the whole time and I at him I almost didn't hear what she said but I agreed. He gazed upon me as if I weere a story an intreiguing one at that.

We traveled in silence down the path I stood next to Katie and Steban on the other side looked at me past her still listening to what she was saying untill we reached my apartment. Katie had came with me into the building and Steban behind me I got up to my appartment and opened the door tossing my bags on the floor next to the entrance. "Make yourselves comfortable I'll be a minute." I said going toard the door at the front of the appartment. I picked up the mail from the slot box I installed recently so I wouldn't ruin my mail. I pulled out a red and white onvelope and some advertisement papers I tossed the mail on the counter and went to grab katies clothes I borrowed from gym last Fryday. She poured herself a cup of water and passed her cousin a Pepsi. She ran to use the bathroom as I reentered the dining room to find Steban looking through the ads in the mail. A knok came from the door. I hurried to go awnser it. I opened the door to find the owner of the apppartment standing infront of me."Mrs. Penhollow!" I said.

"Brianna may I come in?" I steped back and held an arm out for the old laidy to grip onto as she entered the appartment. She saw Steban and looked to me, "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No their just here to pick something up its Katies cousin." She lookes narowed eyed at the floor. Then brings me to a corner. "Is something the mater?" She looks sad her eyes glossy.

"Dear Im selling the appartment building I cant afford to pay the bills any more and Im too stuborn to give them my retiering money so their takeing it I have 6 months to find a retierment home and the others in the building have already registered for new homes that's why you got the red onvelope in the mail today."

"Nancy-"

"I know Ive taken care of you for all these years as your mother wanted she was not just my mistress we were also friends sceince her childhood in Eorope. I cant take you with me anymore we need to find you somebody to live with." This was terrable, the woman who took care of me sceince mom and dad passed away when I was 7 was now telling me goodbye and I had no place to go. It was a nightmare. Nancy gave me my last present that she could afford so I could go to collage someday. Then with my help I guided her to the door and she left. I closed the door behind my old friend as Kristy comes out of the bathroom.

I slump to the coutch and drop onto the rouph sofa."Hey Bri who was that?"

"Nancy is selling the appartment building to the government Im lousing the house" Kristy shocked strolled over to sit next to me. "I have no place to go now."

"You cant stay at my house all our rooms are occupied by folks we just took in." Kristy noted trying to help me figure it out. "hey Steban you live in a mansion now can she stay at your place?" Kristy says across the room.

"Wait at a mansion the only one of those arround here is the Moonshire Manshon. That place is abbandoned." I sat up and looked over to steban who still had a steady gaze upon me.

"It was but its been worked on for the last two months so I can move their now." He says."If you need a place to stay your welcome to one of the spare rooms for as long as you need Id be getting pretty lonely in their allone so often." Before I could say anything Katie dicided for me.

"Yes it's a deal."

"But Katie I-"

"Bri if I have to force you to move into that house I wil be more than willing to. Please do it for me!" she said looking at me serriously desprate in such a way it felt like I was the one asking to move in with her. She left me with no choice.

We drive up to a huge house the abandoned mansion infact I had all my belongings stuffed into many bags. I steppped out of the car and Steban told me to go on inside, I grabbed three bags and oppened the door to the mansion. I stepped in and the oldfashon room that was familiar was illuminated by a low hanging chandeleer, the celling was low and painted white but to iether side arose a stairway that lead into three halways, on the second of 4 floors. Every thing about the mansion seemed familiar other than the furniture and the new accessories added to the walls and once empty place. Carrying in 6 more bags Steban strode up next to me and walked ahead as I followed. "Your room is the second master bedroom in the Eastern Quadrent Mine is across the hall from you I only have 2 maids and one Misure the cook has not been chosen yet so Ill cook our dinners untill one is chosen." We reach the room only the last room on the left side of the first hall on the second level. He oppened the door and handed me a key. " this is yours it's the only other one at the moment so please don't louse it the master key is being replaced." He heaved open the door and the room was the best sight I could immagine. The open floor a fierplace and a patio, a walk in closet next to a attached bathroom. Every thing Ive ever wanted in my own home my dream room.

A bed had already been placed and made a fly net of a silky white that was half transparent was tied back to the bed poles. "Woa. This is huge." He set my stuff next to my bed and stood streight.

"That's the porch right?" he asked me. Gesturing to the open gap of space that was draped with curtaines like my bed. I nodded in wonder.

"I come here when its dark but ive never seen the whole room before I was too spineless to explore the room afraid I would find a skeleton or something." I said." This place was only engulfed by darkness but I didn't care I went in without fear of the penaltys. Nomater how bad it would have been it never stopped me from finding the view if I came durring the day people would get suspicious and it would no longer be my hiding place. But now I can come freely and not have to hide it I can be an open book and not worry about a secret betrayal." I said stalking over to the patio. I looked back to Steban he had that look on hisface again the dark admieration reading me like the open book._ Ahh, the irony_, but he had a look in his eye like he was saying something. _You have no idea._

"Well make yourself at home Ill be in my room if you need me." He said, turning to walk out the door. I didn't want to be weird. I wanted to leave it at that but I couldent help myself.

"Hey!" he stoped and tourned, "thank you for all of this." With those admiering eyes he smiled. "But don't thing Im not going to repay you its my real thank you." I said.

"No need your simply a guest in my household it would be unnessicary and a hasle. Ill call you later for now make yourself at home." He left the room closing the door behind him. He was more formal; just now and it seemed like he was a different person from yesterday though he wore louse fit free clothing. He was mysterious and a gentel man. He wore the boys school outfit today and he went to school after we went to my house and grabed my things then loaded them into the car and left for the mannor. He acted more of a scencere gentelmen rather than mysterious though that lingers on him like the hair on his head.

I stepped out onto my porch and gazed across the horizon. Then I realize what was wrong why I had a sudden urge to interrigate him. I never told him about my secret jounys to the mansion before niether have I ever told Nancy or Katie. This guy had some serious explaining to do.

That night instead of making dinner we went over to Kristys house for dinner. Steban went home sooner than I did because I had to help Kristy with some homework. I decided it was a good night to walk home. The moon was in the clear sky dotted with silvery stars. Like millions of little lights on a black wall set to scare away the darkness. The house was over a block and up a short dirt road so I didn't see any trouble in walking.

As I rounded the corner in the crisp night air I looked over my shoulder out of habbit a boy in a hoddie with his head down followed like a drunk man becoming sober. I walked up to the gates and opened the door then behind me cosed them the drunk guy walked up to the gate and grabed the front of my shirt and pulled me to the iron fence. He had blood red eyes and silvery hair he was infact young not a old drunken man. He had a huge evil grin plastered on his face with a two huge fangs twice as long as his regular teeth. I was so scared a sudden rush of adrenniline shot through me I tore away ripping the high collar hem on my t-shirt.

I turned and ran up the walk and he jumped over the fence with no effort. I sprinted with more energy that I knew I had but he caught on. I got thrown into a tree then fell onto the ground he came over to me as I was unable to breath properly. He knelt down and traped me between his arms and the tree. Sceince running was useless I would have to fightback. His head was above mine so I swung my head up catching him in the nose. He fel back laughing. I stood up to try to run but became dissy.

"Well never in all my 1600 years have a human delt pain to me. You should be proud to have been able to injur a _vampire_." He hissed. I caught my breath and began to run again before he could get up. My side hurt and I still couldent see streight. he got up and begun walking toard me. "Its the last thing you will ever do." he says a sharp smile crosseshis face and he shoves my back into a tree. The force is so hard it breaks my coller bone. I scream tossing my head up. I look back at him Black blood drizels down his nose. He opens his jaw and his kaynine teeth shoot out of his mouth extending into 3inch long fangs. Horrer drapes my face like a veil. while under that veil Im scared worryed and even sad for this man whos doing this to me. He draws his face toard me and I dont move or even sob Its too overwelming. The sharp teeth graze my skin. I tense even more squezing my eyes shut. Thinking my last thoughts. This was the end Im gonna die if he dosent turn me but I dont want to be a vampire. A racking pain shoots through me and it becomes a sensation. My face becomes red and my senses lustful I didnt understand this. As instantly as it started it ended. The boy with white hair disipeared I breathed hard and tore at my neck as blood stained my hand and shirt. Steban suddenly approached me seeing the blood he hesitated like he was holding himself back.

"Steban," I managed to say between caughing up breaths of air. I felt my heart pounding in my chest louder than a drum. I was getting dissy. Colors bulred and the trees spun untill it was black.

A towel was dabbing my forhead with cool water. A room door opend and somebody steped in."Is she ok?" I reconized the voice it was Kristy. "What happened?" she asked whoever was dabbing my head, I guessed it was Steban.

"She was attacked by Claud, he was drunk again."

"I thought he was with great aunt Jessi." she exclaimed.

"He came home early." he was angry about this Claud character yet worryed about me. I didnt quite understand him.

"Steban," she begun "Shes the girl isnt she?" she asked in a serious tone. He stopped dabing the towel and dipped it into a cold bowel of ice water. "She is!" she reises her voice in exitement.

"You cant tell her thats my job." he says, trying to calm Kristy down. She begun wispering. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed and she instantly shut up. She left again. Steban returned to dabbing my face with the watered rag that was refreshingly cool causing me to relax and go back to sleep.

I ran and ran through those trees looking back he stood their jogging toard me I ran more and harder I looked again and he was gone I stopped and turned then turned back arround their he was and he had already stuck is deadly fangs into my neck.

I toss my head up gasping Steban stits on a chair next to me and reassures me that Im safe. "It was a dream" I manage to say gasping for air. Once Im finaly calm. I can only remember the part to the conversation conserning Claud. My stomach groweled, and he just smiles at me. We go down for breakfast and the kitchen is quiet. Steban begins to cook and I lay my head down on the counter to sleep a bit longer but I never find pace. My eyes remained closed but I mannage to ask Steban a question "Whos Claud?"

"Hes my cousin a hungover creep at night but hes mostly decent durring the day."

"So is he staying with us then?" I ask moveing my head to look at Steban.

"Im afraid so. Ill try to talk to him and convince him to not drink so much. belive it or not hes actualy a better thinker when hes just baraly sober." In the hall I hear foot steps. "Speak of the devil." In to the kitchen stepped a mess of a boy. His clothes are a disaster and coveredin dirt and leaves his hair is a fine mess golden with highlights and mucked in gravel and more dirt. The memory from the night before came like a slap in the face. I wanted to jump up out of my chair and hide behind Steban. Claud saw the fear in my eyes and disregarded it. He went to the fridge frabbed a botttle of beer and plopped down next to me on the counter.

"Morning cuz'." he brought the drink up to his lips but never got to taste it because Steban snached it away and gave him a huge glass of water. "Cmon what are you tryin to do kill me?"

"You are bannded from alchohol in this house for a year and Im takeing your secret staash from your room too."

"But why?" Steban dosent responde he just continues the dishes he had started. Claud looks at me and then at Steban and at me again. "Because of her, shes a mudane why do you suddenly care abbout blood bags."

"Sceince people are part of the family." he says.

"Steban shes not part of the family now is she. But come to think of it youve been awfly spacey sceince weve moved here and you went on a walk the first day..." Steban didnt responde he just wiped his hands on a towel. "Wait you think shes-" before Claud could finnish what he was going to say. Steban had crossed the space between him and Claud and grabbed him by the coller and pinned him against the wall.

"You dont say annother word or Ill send you flying off the cliff on the sunward side of the house." Claud was calm he didnt react only said something in a strange foreghn language.

"Dont solliciti ego suetus dicere possem, sed quia non numquam eius usum PARS." Steban looked at him wide eyed and slightly released his grip enough for Claud to slip out. He grabbed some apple juce and wandered toard the door. "Hey Bri try to avoid Steban on Mondays expecally after dark. But you can come and visit me." He flashed me a sharp smile. Steban lowered his arms and sighed.

"Hes probibly right you shouldent be arround me on mondays." Steban says regretfuly in a self shame. I didnt understand but I wasnt about to ask why. Tomarow was monday. On my third day I couldent see the only person who could protect me from Claud, and even worse he sent me off with him. I sat in my room unpacking clothes into my dresser. Then at the bottom of my second suitcase I found my od anime series of Girl Got Game it reated to the life I wanted in so many wayes I could never immagine that I would ever end up living with a vampire. But now that I think of it in the kitchen this morning Claud spoke to Steban like he was the only person who came close to understanding his pain, then the other day after Claud attacked me Steban hessitated at the sight of my blood. Then when I think about it Steban never smiles he only smirks I never see his teeth. As I put the pieces together I realize like a picture in one of those ainchent portable cameras as the immage sinks into the paper the picture starts to appear clearly and the truth comes out. STEBAN WAS A VAMPIRE!

A knock comes from the door and Steban calles to me."Hey Brianna I need to ask you a question." he opens the door as I stair into space. He steps in and I ook at him in a terror. I stand and back away to the otherside of my bed. "Bri whats wrong?" He comes closer and closer to me and I back out to my porch. Where their was a cliff that scaled above a forest far below. My voice quivered as i stepped into the setting evening sun.

"V-Vampire!" suddenly my heel caught on the ground and I tumbled over the edge and screamed as I fell toard the evergreen forest below. It seemed like forever but I could hear myself wispering my final thoughts as I soared head first. I was barely able to see the speed I was falling at with the tears streaming from my eyes.

Finaly, about 17 feet from death a huge force took me and I lurched to the right away from the cliff. Two strong arms held me tight and securely. I heard trees snap in half and we landed on the ground leaving a messy trai behind us. I looked up shocked and mearly paralysed the rays of sun shone behind his head like an angel. He lookes down at me from the corner of his eye and starts walking back home. "Yes Im a Vampire but I dont like it when people meet me and then when they realize Im a vampire they freak out and it frusterates me."

In shame of being rude I lower my head and lean on him. Hes warm and strong his heart beats and its like a drum that steadys my breathing. I slowly fall asleep in his arms.

By the time I wake up its midnight I step out of my room and go across the hall in a sweater thats slightly too long for me. I nock on his door and call out." Steban are you awake. I wanted to appologise for freaking out and treating you like somthing your not. In the scilence of the night I could hear nothing from the otherside of the door. Not movement or breathing.

I opend the door to his room in the dark space I saw nothing. He hasent been in here for a while. I heard a loud noise like a glass vace shattered onto the floor. I hessitated and ran down the main stair well to the living room. I slowly circled the corner into the library. "Steban is that you?" I heard a snarel and a wisp of wind. Once the full view of the library came into view I slowly and quietly steped in bear footed. The fire in the chimney has gone out and the room was chilly.

I tryed turning on the lights but they wouldent work. So I stepped into the room and strolled over to the fireplace before the huge brick encasing was a shattered china vase. My hairs stood on end and and I daired not turn arround. A shadow loomed up behind me as I picked up the peices of broken vase. I looked back seing Steban standing behind me. "Steban I was looking for y-" as I stand he reaches toard me and lunges his hand forces my soulders to the fireplace.

A shock shoots through me I look up at him and his eyes are blood red his skin pale, paler than before his ears ended in a point. "Steban whats wrong with you?" I shake tears streaming from my eyes my weepy voice filled with fear and over flowing with confushon. He brings his face close to mine and ducts down toard my neck. His lips seductively slid on my skin. His fangs shoot out and he sinks them into my skin. I shout in pain but pain soon faids into a longing to the feeling that ticles my senses.

His body wheght atop of me he squezes me against him and my vision begins to blur but Claud stormes into the room with a bunch of soards and slashes Steban across the soilder. His fangs retract from my body and I fall limp onto the floor. The fight between the two boys reves on even after I pass out.

Later I come to on the floor of the library Claud and Steban covered in black liquids that also oze from wounds and stain their clothes. I tryed moving but I could only groan. Claud came over to me and lifted me to a coutch. I saw I was covered by the Icor too. "Is this your blood?" I managed to ask.

"No mines more dark blue than black Im a mutt a half breed Stebans a pure blood his blood is black." He looked at my neck where Steban bit me."Looks like he was able to restreighn himsef a little." he dabbed the wound on my neck with a clean peice of cloth then begun dabbing my forhead.

"Will he be OK?" I ask looking over to him.

"Hell be fine we have the ability to heal twice as fast as Mandanes." he said with a certain dissapointment. I waited a moment and looked at Stebans body all cut up his school uniform totaly destroyed. Wich was strange because we hadent had school. I looked to my hands folded in my lap. "You know your specal right?"

"What, to Steban, you guyse have a far stronger bond besides Ive only just meat him."

"You dont understand Bri my cousin being a pure blood gets specal powers hes destind for somthing in the future his ability is to read the personalitys, pasts and destinys of anybody he sees but he dosent know his own destiny. Still confused I try to ignore the subject but it seems to linger in the back of my mind.

I go back upstairs to my room but as I grab the door handel I realize Stebans door is still open. I go over and close it. I go to my room and crawl into the warm bed. I dont fall asleep but a wind gushes into my room and I pull the covers over me and slowly but shurely drift into a dream.

Ch:2

With the speed I posess in my abnormal abilitys as a pure blood. Cassandra climbs into bed and drifts into a deep sleep. After what I just did to her Im suprised she can sleep at all. I breze into her room and with fangs longing for a meal I loom over her with blood red eyes. But in the sort time I see her peaceful sleeping face. I kneel down and let my fangs brush over her skin. As I was about to sink my fangs into her perfictly tanned skin. my fangs shoot back into mu head painfuly. I yank myself away and tumble to the ground. As I breath hevily she gently stirs in her sleep. I hear her murmur as I try to understand why Im not tering her appart right now.

"Steban- Im sorry I called you a monstir. Even if you are a Vampire your a person too! People- dont deserve to be treated like something they've done or what they will do if it means for them to. Dont think I hate you." she murmured it in her sleep but I still got the message she would forgive me no mater what Id do. I sat dumbfounded on the floor.

"Most curious isnt she cousin?" wispered Claud appering in the room. "Im shour she will ofer to be your blood bank soon wont she?" I nod.

"Mabey but I dont know." He glanced at me suprised.

"I could only see sections moments but not the big picture. Theirs too many possibilitys and options in her life she hasent madeup her mind about what she wants to do."

"Im tellin ya humans are so complicated nowadays. Well she opened the door to the world of vampires and deamonds on her own we will have to help her through it." Claud approached the door and wispered to her. "Welcome to hell." And with that he was gone with his soards and a can of beer.


End file.
